1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digital indication type length measuring system having a function of generating quality control data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, so-called direct-reading type length measuring instrument, such as slide calipers, a micrometer and a dial gauge, are utilized in all the industrial fields, and so-called digital indication type length measuring instruments have been more and more increasing in popularity, each of which has provided on a main body thereof an encoder of an optical type, an electrostatic type or the like so as to obtain the advantages of high accuracy measurement and easiness in reading, and is capable of digitally indicating measured results by use of a digital indicator, a cathode-ray tube (CRT) or the like.
Heretofore, with either the direct-reading type length measuring instrument or the digital indication type length measuring instrument, an inspector has had to record the measured results in a note. Consequently, in order to convert the measured results into quality control data, the inspector has had to manually calculate the measured results by use of an electronic calculator or process the measured results by use of a computer.
Consequently, in either case, occurrence of miscalculations has been unavoidable to some extent, whereby the reliability of calculated results has been low. Furthermore, in case of using a calculator, miscalculations occur and, moreover, the operating efficiency is very low, and particularly, personal errors tend to occur with every inspector. On the other hand, in the case of using a computer, there have been many disadvantages, such as that (1) mkstaken inputs tend to occur, (2) since a large-sized computer conducting other processing is used, the result cannot be ascertained at a position close to the spot where measurements are made, and consequently, the result cannot be ascertained until other processings are completed, and (3) on the other hand, during the processing of quality control data, the other processing must be sacrificed therefor.
To obviate the above-described disadvantages, a processing apparatus and a printer may be integrally incorporated in a digital indication type measuring instrument. However, since such a measuring instrument is large-sized in itself, it becomes difficult to conduct the length measuring operation of a work to be measured. Furthermore, a power battery for the instrument becomes short in service life, as a result of which this approach lacks practicability, and further, the actually usable function is restricted, and the fact is that no such measuring instrument has been made.